Kai'Sa/Quotes
The dump for transcribing is unsorted between the skins this time. Blame Riot for that. -- Ninjamask (talk) ;Pick * "Are you the hunter... or the prey?" ;Ban * "You wouldn't last a day in the void." Upon Starting a Game ;The first move * * * * * * * ;When there is an enemy * * * * * ;When there is an enemy void creature * * * * Attacking ;Upon attacking * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking * * ;Upon attacking * * * ;Upon attacking a Void creature * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon attacking * Movement Joke Dance Laugh * Taunt Pinging ;'Enemy Missing' * * * Evolving * ''"They're in trouble now." Using ;Evolving * "They have nowhere to hide now." ;Upon missing with * * * * * * ''"Ahh..." * * ;Upon landing * * * * * * * * * * * ''"I knew it." * * * * ''"Prepare for what's next." * "Walked into that one." * * * * * * * * ''"They can't get away." * * ;Upon killing with * * * * * * * * Evolving * ''"Yes! Quickness kills." Scoring Kills and Objectives * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon killing * * * ;Multikill * * * ;Upon destroying a structure * * * Other Gameplay ;Placing a Ward * * * ;Eating * * * * * * ;Upon being healed by * ''"All better now" * "Ah, that works." * "Thanks for that." * "I won't forget this." * "I'll take it." * "I needed that." * "That is just what I needed." * "Ahh, that's much better." ;Upon being shielded by * "Yes! Teamwork!" * "Nice work." * "Thanks." * "Alright." * "Whew." * "Whew, that was close." * "We're stronger together." * "You are awesome." * "Thanks." * "Nice reflexes."' * ''"Whoa! Nice!." ; Recalls * * * ;Upon seeing spawn * ''"Look what just crawled from underneath." Upon Death ;Upon Respawning * "In the void, I had no one, I was a doomed outsider. Here, people are everywhere, and they are all mine." * * * * * * Too be sorted * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sound Effects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Champion quotes